In order to industrially manufacture at low cost an interface bus cable for connecting electronic components such as peripheral units for personal computers while avoiding an electric wave leaking, it is necessary to insulate the connection between cores and terminals of the bus cable and to cover the thus insulated connection with an electromagnetic shielding material by injection molding. However, shielding material heretofore proposed does not have a sufficient fluidity above the melting point or softening point of a base polymer. Hence, there was a problem in that it was difficult to properly place the shielding material by injection molding techniques so that the shielding material would assume the shape defined by a metal mold or in that the molded material would not have a smooth surface. It was impossible to obtain properly shaped shielding members having a smooth surface.